Home?
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: Set years after the Squeakquel. Everything seemed to be going well, but everything changes once Alvin gets a letter. Will he become a solo artist, or will he stay with his family? And will a fight with Brittany finally end everything they built together?
1. The Letter

**Home?**

**Yes, this is yet ANOTHER new story.**

**I just thought of this story while listening to a song... which you will see IN the story later on! ^^**

**This story takes place after the Squeakquel (obviously), they're now sophomores in the same school and the Chipettes STILL live with the Chipmunks.**

**Also, this story is considered "non-canon". What that means is that, since I'm already writing a sequel to the Squeakquel, if I ever go out this long after the movie's ending, this NEVER happened. This is just a simple, cute, but sad, story I thought of a while back. Again, if I ever make another sequel to the Squeakquel, this did NOT happen.**

**Read and Review! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

It's been nearly two years since Alvin rescued the Chipettes from Ian's hands. Nearly two years since they all became one big family. They had gotten past all their differences, and had become friends… and for some, more than that. Now, they were all sophomores in West Eastman High, and soon, even that would be ending.

"Alvin, wake up." Simon said as he lightly shook Alvin. "It's time for school."

"Yeah, yeah…" Alvin sighed as he got out of bed. "Only a couple more months…" Alvin mumbled.

"That's a couple more months for _this_ year; we still have two more years ahead of us." Simon said quietly.

"Exactly, soon, we won't have to go to school anymore." Alvin said as he changed his clothes. "Besides, we have our band; we don't need to go to school."

"Whatever." Simon said, rolling his eyes.

Before Alvin could complain any further, Eleanor came through the door.

"Guys, it's time for breakfast." Eleanor said as she walked out of the room with Simon.

"Let's get this over with…" Alvin sighed as he walked down the stairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he found everyone except Dave was sitting at the table. Theodore and Eleanor were eating their breakfast; Jeanette and Simon were engaging in a science related conversation, and Brittany was reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey, guys." Alvin said quietly.

"Hey." Everyone besides Brittany mumbled.

"Good morning, Alvin." Brittany said as she put her magazine down and playfully tapping the chair next to her.

Alvin gave Brittany a quick kiss and sat down.

"Where's Dave?" Alvin asked as he took food from the dishes on the table.

"He had to go into work early." Eleanor answered. "But he's going to come home a little earlier today."

Alvin didn't respond with words, he simply nodded his head and began eating.

After about ten minutes, it was time to leave for school. They all grabbed their lunches that Dave made for them and headed off to school. They began walking to school this year and no one seemed to really mind it. It wasn't much of a long walk but it did give them some time to catch up with each other.

"So, Alvin," Brittany began. "Who are you taking to the prom?" Brittany asked playfully as she grabbed Alvin's hand.

"Do you even need to ask?" Alvin asked with a grin on his face.

At first, Alvin and Brittany would always have an on and off relationship that would usually end with a fight, then begin with a makeup. But lately, Alvin and Brittany's relationship seemed much more stable. They didn't fight as much; they just simply acted like a couple.

"No, but it would be nice if you _did_." Brittany replied, slightly annoyed.

"Fine," Alvin sighed. "Brittany, will you go to the prom with me?"

"Of course I would." Brittany answered happily. "Now, was that _so_ hard?"

"Yes." Alvin laughed.

Alvin and Brittany took the lead and walked to school together. As they got to school, they quickly headed towards their classes to avoid getting detention. Both Alvin and Brittany had already gotten plenty of warnings from all of their teachers for being late, they couldn't take any more.

Throughout their classes, Alvin and Brittany didn't pay attention, like usual. They would talk to each other, pass notes, and laugh at everything the teacher would say. Every teacher punished them for it, but that didn't stop them. Eventually the teachers gave up.

"Alvin, Brittany, what do I need to do to get you two to actually pay attention in my class?" The teacher asked, annoyed.

They didn't answer; they just sat there, both trying to refrain from bursting in laughter.

As the school bell rang, it was time for lunch. Alvin and Brittany momentarily split up to walk to their lockers to get their lunches. They then walked to the lunchroom and sat down next down to their family. For a few minutes, all six of them ate silently before Simon put his food down.

"The school year ends in about five months, so when exactly is the prom?" Simon asked, breaking the silence.

"It's the night before the last day of school." Jeanette answered.

"Which means we need to go dress shopping!" Brittany squealed.

Over the years, everyone grew a little taller. Although Simon and Jeanette were still the tallest, Alvin and Brittany were in the middle, and Theodore and Eleanor were still the shortest. They had each gained about a quarter-inch of height, but they were still small. Clothes shopping wasn't a problem though, as they became more famous, tailors discovered a way to perfectly shrink clothes for the Chipmunks to wear.

"Brittany," Eleanor began. "We have five months… we have _plenty_ of time."

Brittany pouted a little before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The rest of the day went along pretty normally, Alvin and Brittany continued to goof off in class, and as the last bell of the day rang, they Chipmunks met the Chipettes in their usual spot in the front of school.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brittany replied as she started walking with Alvin.

As Alvin and Brittany walked forward, Simon began getting nervous. _'Here goes nothing…'_ Simon thought.

"Jeanette…" Simon began as his face started to redden. "Do you... uh… have a… d-date… you know, to the prom?" Simon asked as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Yes, I do." Jeanette answered with a smile.

"Oh…" Simon sighed as he looked towards the ground.

"And it's you, that is, if you _want_ to take me." Jeanette laughed as she noticed Simon's reaction.

"I wouldn't dream of taking anyone else…" Simon said as he put his arm around Jeanette.

Over the years, Simon and Jeanette never officially started dating. Simon had tried to ask on numerous occasions, but something would always interrupt him. Sometimes it would be an unwanted guest spoiling the moment, or other times it would be Simon's shyness preventing him from doing so.

While going to the prom together didn't exactly mean that they would start dating, they both knew that something magical would happen during the night and that they would end up together. Knowing this meant the world to them, out of all of the other Chipmunks and Chipettes, grades and school meant the most to Simon and Jeanette. But regardless, both were prepared to give all of it up if it meant that they would have a chance together.

Both Simon and Jeanette loved each other, and while neither of them had yet confessed it, they both knew it deep down in their hearts. But for now, they were more together than ever before. They both smiled at each other before walking off from the others.

"Aw, wasn't that sweet, Theodore?" Eleanor said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Theodore said quietly. _'Good going Simon, now… wish me luck…'_ Theodore thought nervously. "Eleanor, will you go to the prom with me?"

Eleanor eyes widened, she knew that her and Theodore would end up going together, but she never thought that he would actually _ask._

"Do you really want to go with me?" Eleanor asked, still in slight shock.

"Of course," Theodore began. "It would be my honor." Theodore replied with a cute smile on his face.

"Then I would _love_ to." Eleanor said as she put her head on Theodore's shoulder.

Like Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor hadn't yet officially started dating, but they were much more open about their relationship. Theodore would still act shy about it, but he would give her presents, take her out, and cook for her.

Eleanor noticed Theodore's shyness and tried to make it easier on him, by doing so, she would usually make all the first moves. But this was the first time Theodore did something this sweet for her without Eleanor having to lead him into doing it. So she was happy, she simply closed her eyes and continued walking with Theodore.

"Looks like they finally got together." Brittany said as her and Alvin observed everything that was happening in back of them.

"Yeah," Alvin said quietly looking at the two new couples, but he put on a childish smile and looked back at Brittany. "I'll give it two days." Alvin laughed.

"Don't say that!" Brittany laughed, lightly hitting Alvin on the arm, but Alvin didn't seem to notice. He simply bent Brittany over and pulled her into a short, but romantic kiss before they continued to walk home.

When they got home, they noticed Dave's car in the driveway. _'Eleanor DID say he'd be home early…'_ Alvin thought as he walked through the front door.

"Hey everyone," Dave said from the living room. "How was school?"

"It was okay I guess." Alvin answered for all of them.

"I got a notice from the school today saying that there's going to be a prom at the school at the end of the year, is that right?" Dave asked curiously.

"Yeah, it takes place the night before the last day of school." Simon replied.

"That's cool," Dave said happily. "So, who's taking who?" Dave asked childishly.

Nobody answered, but the glance the Chipmunks exchanged with their Chipettes was enough for Dave's answer.

"Alright, well I hope you all have fun." Dave laughed. "Dinner's at five thirty."

"Okay." They all replied as they ran towards the living room.

Over the years, the house went through a significant change. For one, the Chipmunks and Chipettes no longer shared a room. Dave decided that as they got older, they would all need their own privacy. At first, everyone wanted their _own_ rooms but there just wasn't enough room for that.

Dave had also bought new furniture for most of the house. After the Chipettes moved into the family, more and more people would pay to see them perform, and although Dave helped them spend the money wisely, they talked him into refurnishing the house.

Dave had also bought new recording equipment for the house, which he kept neatly in the basement. Dave had also finally gotten in another relationship with Claire, but she was out of state visiting family for a few months.

"So," Alvin began as they all walked into the living room. "What do you guys want to do?"

"We could see what's on TV." Theodore answered.

"Okay." Alvin shrugged.

As they flipped through the channels, they didn't find anything interesting. SpongeBob was on; Meerkat Manor was on, a couple movies here and there, but not really anything interesting. Eventually, Alvin got frustrated and ended up turning the TV off.

"So," Simon began. "I guess that means that we aren't watching TV?"

"Nope." Alvin answered.

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do?" Brittany asked.

Before Alvin could give an answer, they heard Dave.

"Guys," Dave called out. "Go get washed up, dinners a little early today."

Everyone looked to the clock in the room, it was already five fifteen.

"Where does the day go?" Alvin mumbled as he walked with everyone to the bathroom.

"What, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing…" Alvin sighed.

They all took turns quickly wetting their paws and drying off before they were on their way back to the dining room. As they sat down, Dave started coming out of the kitchen with numerous plates of food.

"So," Dave began as he sat down at the table. "How was school?"

"Okay." They all mumbled as they started eating.

Dave just sighed and started grabbing food for himself, _'They don't talk as much as they used to…'_ Dave thought as he watched them all eat.

After they finished eating, everyone quickly put their dirty plates into the kitchen sink and started to head off.

"Wait, Alvin," Dave said quickly. "You got a letter in the mail."

Alvin took the letter and examined it for a few seconds.

"Interscope Records…" Alvin whispered. He knew it was a record label, but he didn't really know anything about them.

He opened it and started to read it.

'_Dear Alvin Seville,_

_We understand that you are still at a young age in your life, but we would like to offer you a Solo Record Deal. Please take some time to think it over, and get back to us._

_Have a good day,_

_Interscope Records.'_

Alvin's eyes widened as he finished reading the letter, _'What should I do?'_ He thought. He knew he couldn't leave his family, but this kind of offer would only come once. Alvin simply dropped the letter and ran to his room to think.

He had left everyone speechless, they watched him run into the Chipmunks' room and slam the door.

"What's up with him?" Brittany asked as she grabbed the letter and started reading it. She read it over numerous times to make sure she wasn't imagining what it was saying. "Oh no!" Brittany yelled.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Dave asked.

"It's Alvin!" Brittany yelled. "He's going to leave!"

* * *

**First chapter ending with a slight cliffhanger?**

**Okay, I can live with that...**

**What will Alvin do? What does everyone think he WILL do? Are they right?**

**Read more to find out!**

**And REVIEW people! ^^**


	2. The Decision

**Home?**

**How is everyone going to react to Alvin's letter?**

**What is Alvin going to do?**

**Read to find out! ^^**

**This story takes place after the Squeakquel (obviously), they're now sophomores in the same school and the Chipettes STILL live with the Chipmunks.**

**Also, this story is considered "non-canon". What that means is that, since I'm already writing a sequel to the Squeakquel, if I ever go out this long after the movie's ending, this NEVER happened. This is just a simple, cute, but sad, story I thought of a while back. Again, if I ever make another sequel to the Squeakquel, this did NOT happen.**

**Read and Review! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments; they were both confused and worried about Brittany's sudden outburst. They didn't know exactly what Brittany was talking about, but the seriousness that they could sense in her voice made them all worried.

"Calm down, Brittany." Dave said as he walked over to the trembling chipmunk. "What's going on?"

Brittany didn't answer, she simply handed Dave the letter. Dave read through the letter a few times, his eyes opening wider and wider with each time. Finally, Dave folded the letter closed and put it back inside its envelope.

"Alright," Dave began. "We may have a slight problem."

"What is it?" Simon asked. Knowing that Dave was truly worried was starting to make Simon nervous.

"Alvin's going to leave all of us, that's what!" Brittany shouted.

"Okay," Dave began quietly. "Alvin just got an offer at a solo contract," Dave said as he stared at the letter, but he suddenly shifted his vision to Brittany. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that he's going to take it."

"Of course he's going to take it!" Brittany yelled as she began walking off.

"Brit-" Dave began, but he was cut off by Simon.

"She's right, Dave," Simon said quietly. "Going solo is Alvin's dream, there's no doubt that he's going to do it."

Jeanette put her hand on Simon's shoulder and tried to comfort him, while Theodore and Eleanor put their heads down in sadness.

_**In the boys' bedroom**_

Alvin was leaning his body against the closed door listening to the conversation between his family. _'I can't leave them…'_ Alvin thought as he walked over to the desk in the room. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and began writing.

Throughout their freshman year, Dave had all six of them take special classes in school that would teach them how to write easily despite their small stature. Alvin would constantly complain about having to take the classes because he thought that he would never need to write. However, Alvin finally got use out of the classes as he sat there writing his response to the record company.

'_Dear Interscope Records,_

_I'm happy that you decided to offer me a solo contract, but I can't leave all my friends and family. I hope you understand and thanks anyway._

_Alvin Seville'_

'_That's not going to work…'_ Alvin thought as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the nearby garbage can, accidently knocking some papers into the can as well. Alvin had already decided that he was definitely going to decline the record company's offer, but he needed his response to be perfect.

Frustrated, Alvin left the room to look for Simon. _'Maybe Simon can help me get my words right…'_ Alvin thought as he walked into living room to find Theodore and Eleanor watching TV.

"Hey guys." Alvin said as he looked at the two.

No response.

"Um," Alvin began awkwardly; he didn't know why they weren't talking. "Do you guys know where Simon is?"

Again, no response. They didn't look at him, they didn't say anything, they didn't acknowledge Alvin.

"Okay…" Alvin whispered as he walked off, continuing to search for Simon.

On the couch in the living room, Theodore and Eleanor sat close together. Theodore was silently crying and Eleanor was embracing him. Theodore hated to act mean to anyone, especially his brothers. He hadn't done anything like this after Alvin missed the school's Sing-Off almost two years ago and he and Simon ignored him for a full night. But now, he was doing the same thing, and it made him feel terrible. He was about to get up and go apologize to Alvin but Eleanor stopped him and shook her head, telling Theodore that Alvin deserves what he's getting. Theodore wiped the tears and sat back down and began watching TV with Eleanor again.

_**In the kitchen**_

"Simon? Simon?" Alvin called as he strolled through the house; he stopped at the basement door.

About a little less than a year ago, Dave finally gave into Simon and Jeanette's wishes to turn a section of the basement into a laboratory. A few months after they finished setting everything up, Alvin messed with one of Simon's experiments causing a small explosion. Afterwards, Dave made Alvin clean everything up and banned him from going into the basement by himself.

But the basement was the only place that Alvin hadn't checked, Simon _had_ to be down there, and if he was, Alvin wouldn't be breaking any rules by going down there.

"Simon?" Alvin called out as he started walking down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Simon and Jeanette silently working on another experiment.

"Hey, Si," Alvin said as he walked over to the lab table. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

No response.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?" Alvin said, anger starting to build within him. "What did I do?"

"It's not _what_ you did, Alvin, it's what you _plan_ to do." Simon snapped.

"Oh really? And tell me, what do I plan to do?" Alvin asked in frustration.

"We all saw the letter, Alvin." Simon said quietly. "If you plan on going solo, just leave." Simon finished in an unusually bitter tone.

"Si, you don't understand," Alvin began. "I'm not go-"

"Save it!" Simon yelled, cutting Alvin off. "Just go away!"

This took Alvin, Jeanette, and even Simon himself by surprise. Alvin usually had a comedic way of overreacting to things and making himself seem more hurt or offended than he really was. But not this time, this time, Alvin was truly hurt.

Alvin knew that he wasn't going to be able to get through to Simon, so he slowly made his way back to the stairs.

"I'm sorry…" Alvin whispered as he headed up the stairs.

As he heard the door close, Simon headed over to one of the chairs in the basement, sat down, and began rubbing his head. He wasn't mad at Alvin, he was sad. He didn't want his older brother to leave, but he knew that Alvin couldn't let a chance like this pass.

"I'm okay Simon…" Jeanette whispered into Simon's ear.

"No it's not." Simon said quietly. "Alvin's going to leave, and the last thing I said to him was 'go away.'" Simon said sadly.

_**Upstairs**_

Alvin walked slowly through kitchen and jumped onto the table to think. _'What did I do wrong?'_ Alvin asked himself. _'I'm not even accepting the stupid offer!'_ He thought as he crossed his arms.

While pouting, Alvin looked through the kitchen window; Brittany was sitting on the bench outside by herself. Even though Alvin couldn't see her face, he had the feeling that she was crying. Thinking this, Alvin quickly got on his feet and ran outside.

As he exited the house, Alvin quickly jumped onto the bench that Brittany was sitting on and saw that he was correct, she was crying. Seeing this, Alvin sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Alvin asked as he gently wiped the tears from Brittany's eyes.

Alvin would always wipe Brittany's tears whenever she cried; it had a way of making her feel better. But to his surprise, Brittany got angry from his act of compassion and slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" Alvin said as he held his hurt hand.

"Don't 'hey' me." Brittany said, anger burning in her voice.

"Oh, not _you_ too!" Alvin yelled. He had enough of everyone trying to make him angry and finally snapped.

"Don't I have a right to be angry, Alvin?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Not if you would let me explain!" Alvin said, snapping at her.

"You don't need to explain yourself." Brittany snapped back. "Obviously, you're _career_ is more important than your friends, your family, and _US_!"

"That's not true!" Alvin screamed in annoyance. "You just don't get it!"

"What don't I get, Alvin?" Brittany asked as she rolled her eyes, but as he was about to answer, she cut him off. "Do you remember what you said to me the first night that we moved in with you guys?"

**(A/N: I mention a scene in the first chapter from my other story, "Challenging a Relationship")**

Alvin thought back, it was a long time ago, but he still remembered every detail of the night.

_-Flashback-_

_Alvin had woken up in the middle of the night to find Brittany having a nightmare, as he sat there holding her, he spoke._

"_Brittany, while I don't mind comforting you…" Alvin began as he gently stroked her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong, what was the dream about?"_

_At first, Brittany didn't respond, she continued crying into his shirt making it more damp then it had already been._

"_Brittany…" Alvin began._

"_It was horrible…" Brittany said silently. "I dreamt that you left everyone… you left me… just to become a solo artist." Brittany said as she buried her face into Alvin's shirt once again._

"_Brittany, I would never do that." Alvin whispered to her._

"_How can you be so sure?" Brittany said as she looked at him. "You guys get more famous every day, how do you know that someone won't come here and ask you to go solo?" Brittany asked as she looked into his eyes._

"_I never said that a chance like that would never come..." Alvin said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "But, if it meant leaving you… I would never… ever do it." Alvin said as he kissed her on the cheek lightly._

_After that, they both fell asleep in each other's embrace. That was the first time Alvin had truly realized how much he cared for Brittany, and throughout the years, despite all of the challenges, the feeling only grew stronger._

_-End of flashback-_

Alvin didn't answer Brittany, but she could tell he remembered.

"Alvin," Brittany began. "You promised that you would never leave…"

"Brittany…" Alvin began, but Brittany cut him off by jumping off of the bench.

"And you broke your promise." Brittany cried as she walked over to the door to the house.

"Brittany, I didn't break it!" Alvin shouted as he tried to run over to her.

"Stop!" Brittany screamed, causing Alvin to stop in his tracks. "Just leave Alvin!"

"Brittany…" Alvin said sadly, _'Now even SHE'S telling me to leave…'_

"I HATE YOU!" Brittany screamed as she ran back into the house, leaving Alvin behind to merely watch her leave.

Brittany quickly ran into the girls' bedroom and jumped onto her bed. Of course she didn't hate Alvin, no matter what Alvin would do, she could _never_ hate him. But she couldn't think of waking up without him there, going to school without being able to goof off with him, and never going on a date with him again.

Brittany just sat on her bed silently crying to thought of losing her best friend as he sisters came into the room and offered her support.

_**Outside**_

Alvin stood there, eyes wide open and mouth completely open. _'Hate…'_ Alvin thought in horror. No matter what he and Brittany went through, neither of them _ever_ said that they hated the other. As Alvin stood there processing everything, felt a warm stream go down his cheeks… he was crying.

It was the first time that he had ever cried since they met Dave, and although he didn't want to, the thought that he had just lost everything that he cared about, caused him unbearable pain.

Alvin slowly walked back into the house and entered the boys' bedroom and hoped onto his bed. He laid there for the rest of the night and cried. His mind was distant; he hadn't noticed that someone had entered the room as well.

"Alvin?" A voice said softly.

Alvin turned around slowly, it was Dave.

"Alvin, listen," Dave began as he sat down on Alvin's bed. "I talked to the manager at Interscope Records; he's agreed to give you a tutor while you're away so you'll still be able to graduate."

'_He doesn't get it either…'_ Alvin thought as he cried harder.

"Alvin, you're old enough now," Dave said quietly. "It's your choice, just remember, I'm going to love you no matter what."

Alvin just nodded silently as Dave walked back over to the door.

"Do you want to do it?" Dave asked almost quiet enough that Alvin didn't understand him.

Alvin still didn't want to leave everyone, but what did he have left? His brothers were both mad at him, Simon even told him to leave. Eleanor and Jeanette both agreed with his brothers and were both equally mad. Dave, his father, was accepting of the offer, but was undoubtedly disappointed. And worse of all, Brittany, the only person that Alvin would do anything for, told him to leave as well. She wasn't just mad at Alvin, she _hated_ him. Recalling the argument that they had both shared outside only made Alvin cry harder, before he finally made his decision.

"Yes…" Alvin whispered, he didn't want Dave to hear his answer, but he could tell by the look in his eyes that he did.

"Okay…" Dave mumbled as he left room.

For the next few hours, Alvin sat in his room alone. He had stopped crying, and he packed all of the things that he would need into his red suitcase. Dave had finished dinner, but Alvin didn't join them, he stayed in his room causing Dave to bring him a play of food. Soon enough, Dave called Alvin to the front door where the manager of Interscope Records stood.

"Hello, Alvin Seville." The manager greeted. "My name is Thomas Martin."

"Hi…" Alvin said quietly.

"So, are you ready to leave?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah…" Alvin mumbled in response.

As they walked slowly started walking out the door, Alvin looked back one last time. He didn't say his good-byes to anyone besides Dave, and it felt terrible. Alvin turned around and jumped inside the limousine that the record company had given Thomas.

As the car started, Alvin trailed his eyes to the front window of the house, Brittany was standing in it, and she was still crying. Alvin's gaze met up with Brittany's, and they both stared into each other's eyes. Alvin wanted to desperately run back into the house and apologize to everyone, but it was too late, the limousine took off and the vision of Brittany in the window became smaller and smaller until Alvin couldn't see it anymore.

_**In the Seville's house – The boys' room**_

Simon and Theodore were sitting silently in their room, both were trying to do their homework, however both of their eyes kept shifting over to Alvin's bed. _'He's really gone…'_ Simon thought as he put his hands over his face to hide his tears.

Theodore was crying as well, but he didn't try to hide it. _'Please come back Alvin…'_ Theodore thought as he dropped his head in sadness.

Simon silently walked over to the desk in their room and began searching for his notes that he had taken. _'Where are they?'_ Simon thought as looked through the drawers of the desk. Having no luck, Simon sighed and began walking towards his bed again, but his eyes caught something. He looked inside the garbage can and saw that it contained his notes.

Simon jumped into the can to retrieve his notes and was about to jump out when he saw a crumpled piece of paper. Curious, Simon took the piece of paper out with him and began reading it. After reading it, Simon let out a short, but terrified gasp causing Theodore to jump in surprise.

"What's wrong, Simon?" Theodore asked as he walked over to his older brother and began reading the paper as well, as Theodore finished reading the paper, his eyes widened in shock as he looked towards Simon. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell everyone." Simon said quietly as he began walking towards the girls' bedroom.

_**The girls' room**_

Jeanette and Eleanor were trying to do their homework as well, but they couldn't concentrate. They were both sad about Alvin's departure, but they were also very worried about how Theodore, Simon, and Brittany were taking it.

Brittany lay in her bed; she didn't both doing her homework. She was crying silently while hugging the white bear that Alvin had gotten her for Valentine's Day that year. She felt horrible because she had practically put Alvin in the position he was in now.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…" Jeanette called out.

They watched Simon and Theodore walk in, both in tears, carrying a piece of paper with them.

"What's that?" Eleanor asked as she watched them jump onto Jeanette's bed.

As Jeanette read the note, she let out a small gasp with enlightened Eleanor's curiosity as she jumped onto Jeanette's bed and began reading the note herself, having the same reaction as he sister. They stood in silence for a few moments before one of them spoke.

"Brittany," Eleanor began. "You need to read this…" Eleanor said as she brought the paper over to Brittany's bed.

"No!" Brittany shouted, but her voice was muffled by both her pillows and sadness, making it almost inaudible.

"Please Brittany," Eleanor pleaded. "It's about Alvin."

This made Brittany reluctantly sit up as she gazed at the paper, and decided to read it. After reading it numerous times, Brittany cried even harder than she had already been.

"He was never going to leave…" Brittany whispered before she broke down in her own sadness and began crying hysterically, causing her sisters and even Simon and Theodore to comfort her.

_**Back with Alvin**_

As Alvin faced forward and stared through the windshield of the limousine, one thing was on his mind… that this was the worst mistake of his life…

* * *

**That was actually a decently sad chapter...**

**Can they bring Alvin back?**

**Will Alvin realize his mistake before it's too late?**

**You'll just have to wait!**

**R&R!**


	3. Trying To Apologize

**Home?**

**Okay... I know people... I was COMPLETELY overdo on this!**

**I'm sorry!**

**I hope it was worth the wait though!**

**This story takes place after the Squeakquel (obviously), they're now sophomores in the same school and the Chipettes STILL live with the Chipmunks.**

**Also, this story is considered "non-canon". What that means is that, since I'm already writing a sequel to the Squeakquel, if I ever go out this long after the movie's ending, this NEVER happened. This is just a simple, cute, but sad, story I thought of a while back. Again, if I ever make another sequel to the Squeakquel, this did NOT happen.**

**Read and Review! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Trying To Apologize

Once the limousine carrying Alvin and his new manager came to a stop, the driver slowly made his way to their door and opened it for them.

"Thank you, Eugene." Thomas said as he smiled towards the driver. "Come on, Alvin."

"Okay…" Alvin mumbled as he made his way out of the limousine.

"Cheer up, kid," Thomas said happily. "I'm going to make you a huge star!" He said as he led Alvin into the main Interscope Records building.

'_What if that's not what I want?'_ Alvin thought to himself before he hesitantly entered the building.

"Alright, Alvin," Thomas began. "At first, we're offering you a five month contract. After that expires, you can either leave or sign up for a longer contract."

"So, I don't _have_ to sign up again?" Alvin asked curiously.

"No, of course not," Thomas answered. "We aren't going to _force_ you to do anything."

Hope suddenly appeared in Alvin's mind once again. Even if he couldn't leave until his five month contract was over, it was better than the multi-year contract he was expecting. But he kept asking himself one question over and over again, _'Do they want me back?'_

Alvin tried to answer the question as best as he could, but he wasn't sure what the answer was.

"Hey, Alvin, you okay?" Thomas asked, noticing Alvin in a dream-like state.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Alvin lied. "I'm just a little tired…"

"Don't worry," Thomas began. "We're going to a hotel after I'm done registering your paperwork."

Alvin sighed in relief, _'Rest… that's what I need…'_ Alvin thought to himself as he patiently waited for Thomas to finish with the paperwork.

**

* * *

**

At the Seville residence

Brittany lay in her bed, motionless and depressed.

She couldn't believe what had happened over the course of the day. In the beginning of the day, it was going great. She had Alvin, but by the end of the day, she was alone…

'_I HATE YOU!'_ Those words rang in her ear like a broken record. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ She asked herself repeatedly.

"Brittany?" A voice came from the door asked. "Are you awake?"

Brittany decided not to respond. She listened as the door opened and the sound of soft footsteps approached her.

"Brittany?" The voice asked again.

This time, Brittany decided to roll over and come face-to-face with the voice's source. As she moved, she found herself staring at Eleanor.

"What?" Brittany snapped as a few tears dripped out of her eyes and onto her pillow.

"We're going to call Alvin…" Eleanor began nervously. "I was just wondering if you wanted to be there…"

Without a second thought, Brittany quickly stood up and ran out of the room and into the living room where she found everyone else.

"I got her…" Eleanor muttered as she ran into the room behind Brittany.

"Alright, so we're going to call Alvin now, right?" Simon asked as he jumped onto the end table where the phone was located.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Theodore asked. "Dave wouldn't let us have cell phones yet…"

At once, everyone shot Dave the same _'good going' _glare.

"Okay, okay, after we get him back, we'll get you guys cell phones, okay?" Dave apologized. "Now, we _do_ still have the card that his new manager gave me." Dave said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out the card, and dialed the number on it.

"Hello?" Dave asked, signaling that someone picked up on the other line.

"It's Dave Seville." Dave greeted, making it even clearer that he was talking to someone.

"I'm fine." Dave chuckled. "I'm actually calling because I'd like to talk to Alvin for a second."

"He's not available?" Dave asked with disappointment in his voice.

"Alright, could you just tell him that his family called?" Dave pleaded.

"Thank you." Dave sighed.

"Bye." Dave muttered as he turned off the phone.

It was silent for a few moments before Brittany decided to speak up.

"So, what happened?" Brittany asked quietly.

"The manager said that Alvin went to bed early tonight." Dave answered, making everyone but Brittany drop their heads in disappointment.

"Alvin? Go to sleep _early_?" Brittany asked, clearly shocked. "I highly doubt that!"

"I told you what he said, Brittany." Dave sighed.

"Well, call again." Brittany demanded.

"No, Brittany," Dave said sternly. "It is late, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if Alvin_ did_ go to sleep."

"Fine, if you won't call, I will." Brittany said as she went to grab the phone. However, Dave picked it up before she could reach it.

"No, Brittany." Dave repeated. "We'll try calling again tomorrow."

"But I need to talk to him _now!_" Brittany pouted.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow." Dave sighed.

"No it can't!" Brittany retorted.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"Because I need to apologize to him!" Brittany shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

Everyone stared at her with a confused look as they watched tears drip down her face.

"Apologize for what, Brittany?" Jeanette asked as she gently rubbed Brittany's back.

"For what I said to him…" Brittany said quietly.

"What did you tell him?" Eleanor asked.

"I told him that I hated him!" Brittany cried, causing gasps to be released from everyone else. "That… was… the last… thing… I said to him!" Brittany said in-between sobs.

For a moment, everyone was speechless. No one could even imagine what the fight between had been like.

"It's okay, Brittany…" Eleanor whispered as she hugged her older sibling.

"Yeah," Jeanette agreed as she hugged Brittany along with Eleanor. "We'll get Alvin back."

"How?" Brittany questioned. "We were all so mean to him… and now, he probably hates me!"

"Brittany," Simon began quietly. "Alvin could _never_ hate you. I'm sure that when we apologize, he'll come back."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked, sniffling back her tears.

"I'm positive." Simon answered.

With that final note, Brittany finally felt better and everyone went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The next morning

"Come on Dave, wake up!" Brittany screeched as she jumped on top of Dave's chest.

"What's the rush, Brittany?" Dave asked as he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"We need to call Alvin!" Brittany clarified as she jumped down from the bed and ran into the living room.

Everyone came into the living room slowly, all still in their pajamas.

"Brittany," Theodore began, yawning in the process. "Can't we wait until after break-"

"No!" Brittany yelled in response. "We have to call him _now_!"

"Brittany, it's only eight in the morning, I doubt Alvin's even awake yet." Dave sighed. "Let's eat breakfast first, _and then_ we'll call him."

"Fine…" Brittany muttered angrily.

For the next hour, everyone except Brittany ate their breakfast that Dave made for them. While everyone happily ate their meals and socialized with each other, Brittany sat their playing with her food, deep in thought.

'_I wonder if he'll want to talk to me…'_ Brittany pondered, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Theodore asked, noticing Brittany's tears.

"What?" Brittany questioned automatically, snapping out of her sad thoughts. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Don't worry, Brittany," Dave said picking up the dirty dishes and putting them in the kitchen sink. "We'll call Alvin now."

Without hesitation, Brittany ran into the living room and took her place next to the phone. As Dave silently entered the phone number on the phone's key pad and put the call on 'speaker', Brittany impatiently waited as the dial tone rang.

**

* * *

**

With Alvin

Alvin was walking silently with his new manager, Thomas as they made their way to the new recording studio Alvin would be using.

"Alright, Alvin, this is it." Thomas announced as they approached the doors to the recording room.

"Don't you want me to write new songs first?" Alvin asked as he looked up at Thomas.

"No," Thomas chuckled. "We just want to record the songs that you've already written first."

"Then you'll want me to write new ones?" Alvin questioned.

"Exactly." Thomas stated. "Now, let's get a move o-" Thomas began, but a sudden vibration in his pocket cut him off.

Thomas pulled out his phone and looked at the Caller ID. It read 'unknown' for the name of the caller, but Thomas definitely recognized the number. In fact, it was the same number that called him last night.

"Who is it?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Oh, uh…" Thomas stammered. "Just a business associate, it may take a while so just go in without me." Thomas said as he opened the door for Alvin.

"Okay…" Alvin muttered as he walked through the door before Thomas closed it.

Feeling safe, Thomas quickly flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" Thomas asked in an irritated voice.

"Yes, hi, this is Dave Seville." The voice greeted. "I called yesterday to speak to my son, Alvin but you said that he wasn't available."

"Yes, I recall that." Thomas stated.

"Well, I was wondering, is he available now?" Dave asked.

"I'm sorry, but he's told me not to accept any phone calls for the time being." Thomas explained.

"What? Well, could you please tell him that his family called?" Dave pleaded.

"Don't worry, Mr. Seville, I'll get your message to him." Thomas said as he flipped the phone closed, cutting off Dave's 'thank you'.

As Thomas sighed and walked through the doors himself, he was Alvin waiting besides the doors.

"Alright, let's go." Thomas said as he walked forward into the studio with Alvin.

**

* * *

**

At the Seville residence

Everyone remained silent as the only noise came from the dial tone that seemed to echo throughout the entire house. As if on cue, everyone slowly turned to Brittany to see her staring at the phone in disbelief.

"B-Brittany…" Eleanor began nervously. "Are you okay?" Eleanor finished as she took a few small steps towards her older sibling.

Although Brittany didn't respond, the fresh tears that rolled down her cheeks seemed like enough of an answer.

As Brittany dropped to her knees, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore all ran to her and brought her into their embrace.

"This is all my fault!" Brittany cried. "I completely screwed everything up!"

"It's ok-" Eleanor began, but Brittany shot her an angered look which cut her off and made her cower in fear.

"Not it's not!" Brittany yelled. "I'm supposed to be his girlfriend! I'm supposed to listen to him and understand him! And if I would've done that, none of this would be happening!"

"Brittany, everything's going to be alright." Dave said in a comforting tone.

Brittany tried to believe the words from Dave, the boys, and her sisters… but as much as she tried, she couldn't help but feel as if she ruined everything she and Alvin had built over the years.

**

* * *

**

With Alvin

It had been a long and hard day. Alvin usually was able to slack off when he was recording with Dave, but his new manager and producers wouldn't have any of it. They pushed his vocals to their limits, and now, he was definitely feeling the aftereffects.

When Thomas finally announced they were done for the day and they would be returning to the hotel, Alvin couldn't help but let out a long sigh of relief. Now, he all he wanted to do was get some much needed rest.

As Alvin and Thomas rode to the hotel, Alvin began thinking back to his family. _'I wonder if they miss me…'_ Alvin thought as he pictured his family in his mind. He began imagining each of them, some longer than others. But Alvin's entire mind froze as his imagination drew a picture of Brittany.

Alvin merely sat there as he continued imagining Brittany. _'I can't believe it…'_ Alvin thought as he looked back upon the previous day.

'_I HATE YOU!'_

Those three words stuck to Alvin's mind. And as much as he tried to let them go, he couldn't. They were the exact opposite of how he felt about Brittany. _'But did she mean it?'_ Alvin asked himself.

"Alright Alvin, here we are." Thomas said as the limousine they were riding in came to a halt.

As Alvin and Thomas gradually made their way up to the hotel rooms, Thomas led Alvin to his room first.

"Alright," Thomas began. "I want you to get plenty of rest, okay? It's going to be the same thing every day, so you need to get used to it, understand?" Thomas asked, earning a slight nod from Alvin.

As Alvin began walking into the room, he hesitantly turned around and faced his new manager.

"Um, Thomas?" Alvin asked, catching the attention of Thomas as he began walking away.

"What's up?" Thomas asked as he turned around.

"D-Did my… family call?" Alvin asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"Y-" Thomas began, but he slightly shook his head and rethought his answer. "No, sorry kid."

"Oh…" Alvin mumbled, clearly disappointed.

"I'm sure they'll call soon, I gave them my number so I'll give you any messages they might want to give you." Thomas said as he began walking away again. "Oh, and I know I told you not to worry about writing new songs yet, but if you get any ideas, feel free to jot them down."

"Okay…" Alvin muttered as he walked into the hotel room.

Alvin turned his attention towards the bed and began walking towards it, but stopped and looked towards the window.

Alvin sighed and walked over to the window instead and rested besides it. Feeling relaxed by the cool night air, Alvin closed his eyes and began thinking of Brittany again.

Alvin soon remembered the first time they stayed out half of the night, not talking, but just staring at the stars. When they eventually got into bed, they got into loads of trouble, but they didn't mind. To them, a little trouble was worth spending a wonderful night together.

Alvin smiled at his past memories, but his smile quickly faded as he remembered that Brittany was no longer with him. Opening his eyes, Alvin sadly began staring into the sky, observing each of the stars.

'_I'm staring out into the night… trying to hide the pain…'_ Alvin thought, before trying to sing it.

"Hmm, not bad…" Alvin mumbled as he walked over to the bed in the room and plopped himself onto it. "I'm going to a place where love… and feeling good don't ever cost a thing…" Alvin sang before falling asleep, a mental picture of Brittany clearly in his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

So, how was it?

**This story will hopefully be finished within the next few days.**

**I believe it's coming to an end, and trust me, I know the _perfect_ way to end it! ^^**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**P.S: To all fans of EMM (Everyone Makes Mistakes), I plan on updating soon so keep your eyes open!**


	4. The Truth

**Home?**

**Okay... I wasn't TOO late on this chapter...**

**This story takes place after the Squeakquel (obviously), they're now sophomores in the same school and the Chipettes STILL live with the Chipmunks.**

**Also, this story is considered "non-canon". What that means is that, since I'm already writing a sequel to the Squeakquel, if I ever go out this long after the movie's ending, this NEVER happened. This is just a simple, cute, but sad, story I thought of a while back. Again, if I ever make another sequel to the Squeakquel, this did NOT happen.**

**Read and Review! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Truth

Alvin sat in his hotel room on the desk with a few sheets of paper in front of him.

"I said these places and these faces are getting old…" Alvin sang before writing it down on one of the pieces of paper.

It has been five long moths since that night that Alvin left his old life behind him, five long months since he had talk to any of his family… five long, unbearable months since Alvin had last seen Brittany. He prayed everyday that someone would call him, even if it was an awkward conversation; he would love to hear one of their voices again. But for those five months, he didn't get any phone calls, any letters… nothing. Every day, Alvin would ask Thomas if he'd gotten anything from his family, but everyday his reaction would be the same, "No."

Alvin continued sitting on the desk as he studied and admired his song. It was the first song that he'd written completely by himself, and he was proud of himself. He hadn't told anyone about the song because he wanted to keep it a secret; the whole purpose was to be sung to the one person he loved the most… Brittany.

Alvin sighed before looking to his left and gazing at the picture he had managed to sneak out before he left his home. It was a picture of Alvin and Brittany together, during one of their first truly romantic dates. Still staring at the picture, Alvin felt a few warm tears drip down his cheeks and fall onto the desk. Alvin tried to sniffle back the tears, but there was no success. He dropped his head and began crying hysterically.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which made Alvin jump in surprise.

"C-Come in…" Alvin muttered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

The door swung open and Alvin saw Thomas walk into the room. He quickly covered the music sheets that contained his newest song before Thomas could even notice anything.

"What's up, kid?" Thomas asked as he eyed Alvin suspiciously.

"N-Not much…" Alvin stuttered as he took a few nervous steps backwards.

"Good," Thomas began. "I wanted to tell you that your contract is going to end two days from now."

"So, what's going to happen?" Alvin questioned as he looked up at his manager.

"Well, you have two options," Thomas said as he held up two fingers sub-consciously. "Your first option is to sign up for another contract. It would offer more benefits and more publicity but it would be longer than the five month 'trial' that you just finished." Thomas explained. "The second option is to leave and go back to your family."

"Wait, I _can_ go home if I want to?" Alvin asked as his eyes lit up with joy.

"Well, yes. We can't keep you here against your will, so it's your choice." Thomas said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I do suggest that you take another contract. You've got some serious talent, kid, and I would be disappointed to lose you."

"I know, I know…" Alvin sighed.

'_What should I do? Should I go home? Would they even want me back?'_ Alvin wondered as fresh tears threatened to drench his face once again.

"W-When's the latest I can give you my answer?" Alvin asked.

"By tomorrow night," Thomas began. "After your last show."

"I have another show tomorrow night?" Alvin questioned.

"Yes," Thomas answered as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "You're going to provide music for a prom."

Alvin completely froze. He looked at the calendar on the desk; it had been five months since he had left his home, and his own prom should be soon.

"A-A p-prom?" Alvin stuttered. "W-Where?"

"Uh," Thomas began as he took a glance at the piece of paper. "West Eastman High School." Thomas said causing Alvin to slip into slight shock. "Alright kid, I need to go make a few calls, make sure you decide quickly." Thomas said before leaving the room.

Alvin continued to stare where Thomas once stood. Alvin looked back to the picture of Brittany and before he knew it, he lost the fight. Tears started streaming down his face as he curled himself into a ball and cried his eyes out.

**

* * *

**

At the Seville residence

Brittany was sitting in the girls' room on her bed, alone. She looked to her right and on the nightstand next to her bed was her favorite picture. One of the first real pictures that she had taken with Alvin, one of her most cherished belongings.

'_I guess you're really not coming back…'_ Brittany thought as she felt two tears drop from her eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Brittany? It's Eleanor…" Eleanor said from behind the door.

"Come in…" Brittany muttered, not even moving a muscle.

In a few seconds, Brittany heard the sound of Eleanor jumping onto the doorknob and turning it so that she could open the door. As Eleanor entered the room, she slowly made her way over to Brittany's bed and jumped onto the edge.

"What?" Brittany asked as she wiped her tears.

"Dave's going to fit us for our dresses so that he can shrink them." Eleanor said quietly. "He needs to fit you too."

"Why bother?" Brittany asked bitterly.

"Because the prom is tomorrow…" Eleanor said as she made her way to Brittany and rubbed her shoulder.

"Who cares?" Brittany cried. "I'm not even going!"

"What?" Eleanor asked, clearly shocked. "Why aren't you going?"

"Because the person that I love isn't going to be there!" Brittany shouted before dropping her head and crying into her pillow.

"Well, you could always go with someone else…" Eleanor whispered as she rubbed her older sister's back.

"Are you crazy?!" Brittany screamed as she shook off Eleanor's paw. "I couldn't go with anyone else!"

"Why Brittany? Just because Alvin isn't here, that means you need to be miserable?" Eleanor unintentionally shouted back.

"Yes!" Brittany screamed. "Doesn't _anyone_ understand? Alvin and I are _meant_ to be together, and I'm not going to be happy unless we're in each other's arms!"

"Brittany, you're just being stubborn!" Eleanor said as she shook her head and put her hands on her side.

Unknowest to them, the rest of the household was standing just outside the door listening to the entire conversation.

"'Stubborn'?" Brittany repeated. "You just don't understand! How would you feel if it was Theodore?"

"Yes, you _are_ being stubborn Brittany." Eleanor retorted. "And I do know you're feeling, but that doesn't mean you have to act like the whole world ended!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being upset that the man of my dreams left!" Brittany said sarcastically. "You're lucky that Theodore's still here!"

"Maybe Theodore's still here because I didn't tell him that I hated him!" Eleanor shouted.

"How dare you!" Brittany screamed as she stood up on the bed and tackled Eleanor.

Brittany and Eleanor continued wrestling with each other on the bed, each pulling each other's fur and pinching. In a split second, they ended up on the floor, but that didn't stop them. They continued fighting, not even noticing the four figures that were in the process of running into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dave yelled as he entered the room and pulled them apart.

"What are you two doing?" Simon asked he helped Jeanette pull Brittany away from Eleanor.

"Brittany's being completely stubborn and unreasonable!" Eleanor screamed as Theodore pulled her in the opposite way of Brittany.

"How am I being stubborn and unreasonable? Just because I don't want to go to the stupid prom?" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany, why don't you want to go to the prom?" Dave asked as he stood in the middle of her and Eleanor.

"Because I don't want to go without Alvin, is that so bad?" Brittany cried. "Why can no one understand that I really love him? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him… and it's all my fault that he's gone…"

"Brittany, we already went through this, it wasn't your fault." Dave sighed. "And you don't need to go to the prom if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Dave." Brittany said as she smiled weakly at him.

"I still want to make those measurements, you know, just in case you do end up wanting to go." Dave said.

"Okay…" Brittany mumbled as she headed out of the door with Dave and everyone else.

**

* * *

**

With Alvin

Alvin was lying in his bed, he was still thinking about what would happen when he saw his family tomorrow night. He couldn't imagine what they would say, what they would do, _'Would Brittany even be there?'_ Alvin pondered but he shook his head, _'Of course she would, she probably has someone else by now…'_ Alvin thought as he felt tears entered his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back, he was sick of crying all the time.

All of a sudden, the room door swung open before Thomas entered through the door.

"Hey kid, have you made your decision yet?" Thomas asked before noticing Alvin on the bed. "Hey, you okay?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" Alvin said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Need some advice?" Thomas asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I want to go home… but I don't know if my family would want me back…" Alvin sighed.

"Why would you think that they wouldn't?" Thomas questioned.

"Because I haven't talked to them since that night that I left," Alvin said as he looked at Thomas. "They didn't even miss me enough to call me…"

A sudden bolt of guilt struck Thomas as he looked away from Alvin to hide his own shame. _'Should I have told him?'_ Thomas asked himself as the entire room fell into an awkward silence.

Unfortunately, Alvin caught onto Thomas' sudden strange behavior.

"They _didn't_ call me at all, right?" Alvin asked as he looked at Thomas suspiciously.

"No…" Thomas sighed.

Alvin had no choice but to believe him and dropped his head in sadness and disappointment. Seeing this sent another wave of guilt throughout Thomas' heart and he shook his head and sighed.

"I mean, yes, they _did_ call…" Thomas said as he looked away from Alvin's eyes.

"What? When?" Alvin asked, almost too fast to understand.

"They called the night that you left, and the following day." Thomas answered as he avoided meeting Alvin's gaze.

"Were those the only times?" Alvin asked as he crossed his arms in anger.

"No, they called a few times throughout the past couple months." Thomas sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alvin growled as he took a few angry steps towards Thomas.

"Because," Thomas began. "I needed you at one-hundred percent; I couldn't let anything distract you." Thomas explained.

"So, you cut me off from my friends and family just so I wouldn't be _distracted_?" Alvin retorted.

"Yes, and I don't blame you if you want to leave and return home after tomorrow's sho-" Thomas began but Alvin quickly shook his head, cutting Thomas off.

"Give me a good reason why I should even perform tomorrow." Alvin asked.

"Because you're still under contract," Thomas smirked, making Alvin sigh. "Besides, when else do you plan on singing your song?" Thomas chuckled.

"W-What song?" Alvin stammered as he briefly looked over to his desk and back to Thomas.

"Alvin, I'm old… not stupid." Thomas laughed. "I've known about it for a while and I must say, it's an instant hit."

"Do you really think so?" Alvin asked.

"Of course," Thomas began. "I'm sure your girl will love it."

"W-What girl?" Alvin stuttered as he felt his face heat up.

Thomas didn't answer, instead, he simply pointed to the picture that was on top of the desk in the room.

"What makes you think that she's my girl?" Alvin asked as he tried his best not to act embarrassed.

"Well, you two are holding hands and smiling at the camera." Thomas laughed. "It's not a big deal; I think it's a good idea to sing it to her."

"Thanks, but it's not even finished yet…" Alvin sighed.

"I kind of figured that, but don't worry, I'm going to help you finish it." Thomas said as he stood up from the bed. "We have to rehearse it with the other members of your group."

"Why are you helping me all of a sudden?" Alvin asked, shocked at the nice gestures that Thomas was giving him.

"It's the least I can do for what I've done to you and your family over the past few months," Thomas explained. "I only hope that you can forgive me…"

"Yeah, I forgive you." Alvin said as he smiled up at Thomas.

"Thanks, now come on, let's go get started." Thomas said as he opened the hotel room door and exited the room with Alvin.

**

* * *

**

With Brittany

"Alright girls, all the measurements are done." Dave said as he swiped away the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

"Thanks, Dave." The three girls replied in unison.

"It was no problem at all," Dave chuckled. "They're all beautiful dresses, I'm sure you girls are going to make every other girl at the prom jealous."

"Of course, we're going to drop them dead!" Brittany said as she pounded her paw into her other.

"Does that mean that you _are_ going, Brittany?" Dave asked as he smiled at the small chipmunk.

"I realized something," Brittany began. "Alvin must have a good reason for not talking to us, but I know that he would want me to be happy, so I'm going to do that for him."

"Well, I'm glad that you've decided to go." Jeanette said as she hugged Brittany.

"So am I," Eleanor said as she hugged Brittany as well. "And I'm sorry for what I said before…"

"It's okay, Eleanor." Brittany said as she pulled away from her sisters' grip and turned towards everyone. "And I'm sorry that I've been acting like such a big jerk lately…"

"No harm done, Brittany," Dave said as he continued smiling at Brittany. "We're just glad that you're acting more like your old self again." Dave said before looking up at the clock. "Okay guys, it's nine-thirty, time for bed. You've all got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Okay, Dave…" The six sighed before heading up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

With Alvin –

_**Two hours later**_

Alvin tiredly walked into the hotel room with Thomas leading him. It took a few hours, but Alvin completed his song and the group did a good job of mastering it.

"Alright Alvin, you need to go bed early tonight." Thomas said as he stood in the doorway.

"Alright, good night." Alvin said as he lay down in his bed.

"Good night, kid." Thomas said as he smiled at Alvin before leaving the room.

Alvin lay in the bed, simply repeated the lyrics to the song in his head, each time making him wonder harder about Brittany's reaction to the song. Still exhausted, Alvin reluctantly closed his eyes and before he knew it, he feel asleep.

**

* * *

**

Okay, one more chapter to go!

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story because I'm having fun writing it!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ^^**


	5. I'm Going Home

**Home?**

**Alright, this is the last chapter....**

**ENJOY!**

**This story takes place after the Squeakquel (obviously), they're now sophomores in the same school and the Chipettes STILL live with the Chipmunks.**

**Also, this story is considered "non-canon". What that means is that, since I'm already writing a sequel to the Squeakquel, if I ever go out this long after the movie's ending, this NEVER happened. This is just a simple, cute, but sad, story I thought of a while back. Again, if I ever make another sequel to the Squeakquel, this did NOT happen.**

**Read and Review! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: I'm Going Home

_**The next afternoon**_

"Let's go, Alvin." Thomas said as he grabbed his coat.

"The dance doesn't even start for another two hours!" Alvin stated as he followed Thomas.

"Yes, but we need to get there early." Thomas said as they entered the limousine outside and took off towards the school.

"Ugh…" Alvin groaned as he began to stare out of the limousine window.

As Alvin entered the school, his heartbeat was still racing with nervousness as he headed towards the auditorium. As he reached the main doors, he hesitantly put his hands on the steel handle. But as he went to pull the door open, he froze as the worst possible thoughts entered his mind. _'What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she really DOES have someone else? What if she isn't even there?'_Alvin pondered as a few beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Alvin, we're not going though the main entrance, we're going through the backstage doors." Thomas said as he noticed Alvin standing by the auditorium doors.

The sudden sound of Thomas' voice broke through Alvin's thoughts and startled him.

"Remind me why we're here early again…" Alvin sighed as he tried to regulate his heartbeat.

"Because we need to make sure that all of the equipment is set up properly and all of the members of the band are ready," Thomas answered. "You don't want to ruin this special night for all of those kids, including yourself." Thomas smirked.

"About that…" Alvin began nervously. "I think I've decided _not_ to sign the song after all…"

"No Alvin, you're not backing out now." Thomas said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Why do you want me to sing it so badly?" Alvin groaned.

"Because I can tell that you really like that girl and it's partially my fault that your relationship with her is screwed up right now." Thomas retorted.

"Whatever…" Alvin muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"All right, now, let's go." Thomas said as he held the auditorium door open for Alvin.

"Yeah, yeah…" Alvin mumbled as he slowly made his way through the door.

**

* * *

**

With Brittany

"All right, everyone," Dave said as he pulled the car in front of the school. "Have fun, be safe, and call me when the prom's over."

"Okay, Dave." They all replied as they jumped out of the car and began walked towards the school.

Once inside the school, everyone casually made their way over to auditorium where the main prom was being held. As they walked through the doors, they noticed that few other students had arrived yet. They all took small glances towards the stage and became disappointed when they saw that the band wasn't on the stage yet.

The school tried to keep the identity of the band that they hired a secret, and they did a very good job. Besides the faculty, no one knew anything about the band. All the students thought that the band simply hadn't arrived yet, little did they know, a small furry head was peeking through the stage curtain, his eyes following a specific chipmunk's every movement.

"I don't feel too good about this…" Alvin mumbled from behind the curtain, fully aware that Thomas was standing over near him.

"Don't worry, kid, you're going to be fine." Thomas said as he looked through the curtain himself. His eyes followed Alvin's gaze and he saw the chipmunk that he heard so much about. "So, is that her?"

"Yeah, that's Brittany…" Alvin sighed as he continued staring at Brittany.

"Well," Thomas chuckled. "You've got good taste." Thomas said, making Alvin shot him a disgusted look. "For a chipmunk…" Thomas corrected himself.

Alvin rolled his eyes and went back to gazing at Brittany. She was wearing an unusually long pink dress that glimmered in the light. Its straps were clear and thin enough to the point where you couldn't even see them unless you were looking directly at them.

'_I guess she isn't with anyone else…'_ Alvin thought as he examined Brittany's face. She wasn't wearing any make-up, meaning she wasn't going to the prom with anyone and that she didn't expect Alvin to be there either. _'Perfect… she doesn't expect anything…'_ Alvin thought before chuckling to himself.

"Hello, Alvin." A voice from behind him said, making him jump again.

Alvin quickly turned around to see Dr. Rubin, the principle.

"Hey, Dr. Rubs." Alvin greeted as he closed the stage curtains fully. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just about to announce the band," Dr. Rubin answered. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ready."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" Alvin mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon?" Dr. Rubin asked as she bent down to hear Alvin's response.

"I said that I'm ready…" Alvin said, but he quickly placed his paws over his mouth and regretted his decision as he watched Dr. Rubin walk towards the pedestal.

"Welcome students," Dr. Rubin spoke into the microphone, gaining everyone's attention. "First, I would like to say, welcome to the prom and I hope that you all will have a good time." Dr. Rubin said, earning a few chants from students. "Second, I would like to welcome the band that we brought to you tonight…" Dr. Rubin began as the students went silent so that they could hear the name of the band. "The new solo artist, Alvin Seville!" Dr. Rubin finally announced as the students erupted into applause.

Alvin's heart sank as he heard a high-pitched voice who he was sure belonged to Brittany scream, "What?" Alvin looked through the curtains and saw that Brittany was standing there with her jaw wide opened and he sisters and his brothers trying to calm her down.

"And now," Dr. Rubin continued. "Here's Alvin." Dr. Rubin said as she stepped away from the pedestal and motioned for Alvin to join her.

Alvin reluctantly jumped up to the microphone and tried his hardest to avoid the butterflies in his stomach as he noticed the massive crowd of students around him.

"H-Hi everyone…" Alvin stuttered as he tried his hardest to avoid looking in Brittany's direction. "I'm happy to be here tonight, and I hope you all enjoy our performance." Alvin finished as the crowd applauded again and Alvin returned backstage.

"Well, that's one part of the night that's over." Thomas smirked as he walked back over to Alvin.

"Ah-huh…" Alvin sighed. "What's our first song?"

"The usual classic, _Witch Doctor_," Thomas answered as he noticed the curtains being opened. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Alvin muttered as Thomas walked off of the stage.

Soon enough, the curtains were fully opened and the beginning of Witch Doctor was played. _'Here goes nothing…'_ Alvin thought to himself before he started to sing.

_**

* * *

**_

Two hour later

Alvin and the band had preformed a total of twenty songs and the prom was just about over.

Brittany was still doing the same thing she was doing all night, moping. She had found herself staring at Alvin countless times during the night, and she was ashamed of it.

"Brittany, it's almost time to go." Eleanor said as she walked over to Brittany.

"Yeah, we're going to call Dave soon." Jeanette said as she walked over to Brittany along with Simon and Theodore.

"Okay…" Brittany sighed as she took one last glance at Alvin before standing up and walking over to the auditorium doors.

Alvin noticed that Brittany and everyone was getting ready to leave, so he quickly stood up and ran over to the microphone on the pedestal.

"Alright everybody, we've got one last song to play…" Alvin began before taking a deep breath before continuing. "And I'd like to dedicate it to a special girl, Brittany."

Hearing her name being called by Alvin made Brittany immediately turn around and wonder what he was up to.

Within a few seconds, a soft acoustic tune was played as Alvin vocalized with the tune perfectly.

"**I'm staring out into the night,**

**Trying to hide the pain."**

Alvin sang before looking directly at Brittany.

"**I'm going to the place where love**

**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**

**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain."**

Brittany couldn't help but smile as she stepped away from the auditorium doors and continued listening.

"**Well I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old,**

**So I'm going home.**

**Well I'm going home."**

Alvin sang as he smiled at Brittany, who smiled back.

"**The miles are getting longer, it seems,**

**The closer I get to you.**

**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**

**But your love, remains true.**

**And I don't know why.**

**You always seem to give me another try."**

As Alvin finished the verse, Brittany couldn't help but let a tear drop from her eye.

"**So I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old,"**

Alvin sang as he temporarily heightened the pitch of his voice.

"**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all,**

**And then some you don't want.**

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all, yeah."**

Alvin said as a smile crossed his lips.

"**Oh, well I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.**

**I said these places and these faces are getting old,**

**So I'm going home.**

**I'm going home."**

Alvin sang, finishing the song.

"Thank you." Alvin said as he quickly bowed and returned backstage.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, right?" Thomas asked.

"No," Alvin sighed. "No it wasn't."

"And it seems to have worked." Thomas said as he pointed towards the lone pink-clad chipmunk that was making her way through the backstage doors. "I'll leave you two alone." Thomas said before walking off.

As Brittany finally reached Alvin, they both fell into a silence before Alvin finally decided to break it.

"Hey…" Alvin greeted awkwardly.

"Hey…" Brittany responded as they looked at each other before looking away again.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison, making both of them briefly giggle.

"Brittany," Alvin began. "I'm so sorry for leaving you…"

"Why didn't you return any of our calls?" Brittany questioned.

"Because my _manager_ didn't give me any of my calls." Alvin said bitterly.

"Why wouldn't he give you our calls?" Brittany asked.

"It's a long story…" Alvin sighed as he dropped his head.

"Alvin…" Brittany began, getting Alvin to look up at her. "I'm sorry for saying that I hated you, I didn't mean it…" Brittany said as she wiped away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "I could _never_ mean that."

Without notice, Alvin pressed his lips against Brittany's with more passion than ever before. As the two broke apart, they simply sat in silence, each realizing how much they had _really_ missed each other.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that…" Alvin said before kissing Brittany once again. As they broke apart again, Alvin grabbed Brittany's chin to keep her from moving her head and simply stared into her eyes. "I love you…" Alvin whispered as he Brittany lightly on the lips.

"T-That's… the first time you've said that…" Brittany said as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Really?" Alvin laughed. "Then I owe you a lot of them!" Alvin smirked. "I love you."

"Oh Alvin, I love you too." Brittany said as she hugged Alvin.

The two stood in the middle of the area, each embracing each other like never before.

"So, are you ready to leave?" Alvin asked.

"No, I don't want you to leave again…" Brittany pouted as she tightened her grip around Alvin's body.

"My contract ends tomorrow, so it'll just be one more day…" Alvin reassured her.

"Who said that you were going back to the hotel, Alvin?" Thomas asked as he walked up to the two lovers."You're going home tonight."

"I thought my contract doesn't end until tomorrow?" Alvin asked.

"It doesn't," Thomas answered. "But I _want_ you to go home. After all, it _is_ where you belong." Thomas laughed.

Alvin turned towards Brittany once again and pulled her into another long, passionate kiss.

"I love you…" They both whispered as their lips disconnected.

They both giggled and headed out of the auditorium, hand-in-hand, both vowing to themselves to never leave each other again.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

And, that's the end!

**I hope that this story was worth the wait and was fun to read, because it was definitely fun to write!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about it, READ AND REVIEW! ^^**

The song is: "Home" by Daughtry.

The version of the song that I used was the Chipmunks' cover that was released on their album, Undeniable.


End file.
